A trip to remember and try to survive
by buffy black
Summary: Sakura goes to visit Li and Meilin but instead she gets amnesia and has to try and regain her memory while trying to stay alive without Kero and Yue's help.
1. prologue

A trip to remember and try to survive

I don't own anything but I did come up with the plot.

Prologue

Sakura was looking forward to seeing two friends of hers, Li Showron and Meilin Rae. Sakura had just gotten off the plane, on which she had flown on to get there to go visit them. She immediately disembarked and was collecting her luggage when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. Sakura said, "Let me go." The mysterious person said, "No, I won't. You're stuck with me." Sakura said, "I don't think so." Suddenly Sakura stomped on the figure's feet hard. Then she grabbed her luggage and runs for it. The mysterious figure ran after her and caught up with her. The mysterious figure hits her in the head hard and beats her so badly that she couldn't move. The figure turned and left her to die. By chance a person found her and got her to the hospital where she was in critical condition. When she recovered she was asked what her name was. When she said she didn't know who she was that was when the doctor realized that she had amnesia and that they would have to wait until she recovered her memory to find out what happened to her.


	2. Chapter 1

Several years have passed since Sakura lost her  
memory. She has met Li again and his cousin, Mei Lin.  
After about 3 years of dating Li and Sakura have  
gotten married. Now the story begins.

Sakura had just finished washing dishes when  
suddenly she had a feeling that something was going  
wrong and soon. Sakura had suddenly stopped getting Li  
to realize that something was wrong. The last time she  
said something was wrong she was right. Li asked, "Are  
we going to be in trouble again?" Sakura startled  
said, "Yes, we are in big trouble." Li suddenly  
suggested, "I think that we are going to Readington to  
get some help." Sakura suddenly started to get dizzy  
and started to have flashbacks. When she started to  
fall Li quickly caught and Li asked, "Are you all  
right?" Sakura said, "I think I'm starting to get my  
memory because I'm starting to get flashbacks of my  
past." Now I know where to start looking I might  
completely recover from the amnesia. Li said, "Okay,  
we'll both go. I do hope that you recover your  
memory." After telling the elders that they were going  
to Readington and made the necessary arrangements for  
when they get there.

They had just gotten off the plane when suddenly  
Sakura had another flashback and Li had to quickly  
take a grip on her shoulder. He quickly guided her to  
the baggage claim and got there quickly. Then they  
went to immigration and caught a cab to Readington. On  
the way there Sakura started having several flashbacks  
and they were getting close to where a good friend of  
his lived. Li said to Sakura " We'll being staying  
with a good friend of mine by the name for Madison. I  
do know for a fact that she married a man by the name  
of Eli whom I did meet on several occasions. I'll show  
you a picture that Madison sent me and you'll see what  
they look like so if you recognize them." Sakura  
looked at the picture carefully and said "I think that  
I remember them from somewhere and that we were  
friends." Then the cab stopped and driver said, "We're  
here." The driver helped them with getting the luggage  
out and was paid. Li and Sakura quickly got up the  
steps and rang the doorbell. Li said, "Hello Ruby,  
Madison, and Eli are expecting my wife and I." Ruby  
said "Sure come on in and watch out for the panther,  
he's called Spinner but you can call him Spinny for  
short.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sakura suddenly said "This is too weird for me." Li  
suddenly noticed that she was getting pale in the face  
and it looked like she was going to faint. Li quickly  
said to Ruby "I think that we should go inside and  
tell Madison and Eli that we are here." They quickly  
entered and Ruby led them to where Madison and Eli  
were waiting for them. "Madison and Eli, it's good to  
see you again."  
Said Li." Likewise, Li." said Eli amusingly. Who's  
your wife Li," said Madison.  
Nobody knows much about her past because she has  
amnesia and is still recovering from it,'' said Li  
quietly. "Why is your wife so quiet Li?" asked Ruby.  
Li looked at her carefully and noticed that she wasn't  
paying attention. Li asked" Are you all right?" "I'm  
all right, I'm just feeling dizzy", said Sakura. "Are  
you sure that you'll be all right?" said Eli. "I'm  
certain that I'll be alright in a few days, Eli," said  
Sakura. "Ruby, can you please show them to the room  
they'll be in" said Madison. "Okay, I'll show them the  
way and introduce them to Spinner." said Ruby. "Good  
idea, Ruby" said Eli. Sakura and Li quickly followed  
Ruby and they soon found Spinner near where they were  
going to be staying in the room. "Hello, Spinner."  
said Ruby. "Hello, Ruby. Have a good time chasing down  
all the mice you got for your science project?" said  
Spinner. Suddenly Sakura started to fall again and Li  
quickly caught her before she fell and hurt her head.  
They anxiously waited for her to regain conscious and  
for that it took several hours for to. When she woke  
up she found herself in a room in bed and Li in a  
chair near the bed asleep. "Li, why are you in a  
chair?" said Sakura with surprise. "You're a wake  
finally. I've been in a chair waiting for you to  
regain conscious since you passed out when you met  
Spinner." said Li quietly. "Li, I think that I have  
regained my memory but I can't be completely certain  
if I lost my memory after I went to immigration or not  
because I can't think of anything since that time I  
woke up in the hospital." said Sakura uncertain. "Even  
if you regain your memory I still love you," said Li  
with love in his tone. "If your certain on this, Li?"  
said Sakura a bit afraid. "I'm certain on this," said  
Li. "Li, do you remember the time that the Firey card  
appeared and you used the Time card to stop time so I  
could use the Sleep card to put every to sleep so the  
other people wouldn't get in the way or get hurt?"  
said Sakura scared. "Yes, I do remember that time,"  
said Li. "I hope that the elders it take this well or  
I'm considering to keep well out of sight," said  
Sakura. "Hello can you please tell us what is going on  
here?" said Ruby annoyed. "That's easy, Ruby. Do you  
remember the time Eli, yourself, and Spinner tried to  
destroy the whole world but I managed to transform the  
last two cards with the aide of both my moon and sun  
guardians, Ruby?" said Sakura with a laugh. "Yes, I  
remember it know and when are you planning to tell  
Tory, Eli, Madison, and Yue, Sakura?" said Spinner


End file.
